Watashi Ni Ame No Message
by kimmyluvschu
Summary: This is a one-shot I thought about based on Yamamoto's character song, "Ame No Message." Thank you for taking the time to read this! Rated T just to be safe.


"I'm sorry Mizu-chan...but we're just not working anymore...," my boyfriend said to me with no trace of regret in his voice.

My eyes widened, "W-What are you saying? T-This is a joke right? Hahaha...ha..."

He looked off to the side, refusing to look at me, "I hope you can understand... It's not you, it's me... I'm just not feeling us anymore...and I know you aren't either. I hope one day you can forgive me and be happy with him. Goodbye."

He left me standing there in front of the school. I whimpered, reaching my hands up to my face in fists to catch stray tears. My soft cries turned into cries of lightening with no end. No one was around, except Hibari, but I'm too depressed to think about disrupting his "peace".

_How could he just end it? I thought we were doing fine. I-I loved him! What does he mean I'm not into this relationship anymore?!_

It started to rain and here I was with no umbrella. I just stood there, letting out my emotional turmoil.

_I hate the rain... I really hate it..._

**Suddenly it begins to rain**

I ran from school as fast as my legs could take me into the slowly darkening town.

**Coloring the city gently  
****Wash away dust and unpleasant things**

I stopped at a puddle and looked at myself in it. I stepped on my reflection.

_Disgusting..._

I ran off.

**Yes, there are sunny days**

I slowed my pace, thinking about my best friend.

"Takeshi-kun..."

I thought of the days he'd pinch my cheeks and cheer me up whenever I cried. He'd probably laugh at my crying face like always, telling me I looked funny when I cried and not ugly. I laughed to myself.

**But there are also rainy days**

I stooped outside the window of a nearby cafe and turned my head to it. My eyes widened upon gazing at my boy- ex-boyfriend and some girl he looked all too friendly with. My heart felt like it was being strangled. I ran, tears never seeming to end. I never realized how cold I was.

**Let's take a break while taking shelter from the rain**

Without knowing it, I ended up at Takeshi's father's sushi bar. I wiped my face with my wet arm, walking inside. His father caught sight of me and worry filled his parental eyes.**  
**

_Why was I here again?_

"He's with-"

I left, already knowing what he was going to say.

_Why am I looking for him all the time?_

I rang the doorbell to Tsuna's household until someone answered the door. Tsuna answered the door and he looked scared and worried at the same time. I'll never know how he can pull of both simultaneously.

"A-Are you okay M-Mizu-chan?!," he yelled, trying to pull me inside where it as warm and dry.

I backed away from him, whimpering, "W-Where's T-Takeshi-kun?"

"H-He just left. S-Something about heading to the store to get somethings for his dad on the way home."

I ran to the store Takeshi and I would normally go to together. I ran as fast as I could, adrenaline rushing through my veins.

_Why am I so eager to go to him more than usual?_

I caught sight of a tall boy, in the Namimori School uniform, holding an umbrella and a bag. I leaped forward, wrapping my arms around his waist, crying into his back.

"Mizu-chan?," he asked, worried, when he turned around to see me. His usual smile fell.

I was soaked and my tears were mixed with the rain as well as my snot. He dropped his umbrella and bag, hugging me close to him.

**Continuing everyday from now on**

"So this is what he meant when he told me good luck," I heard Takeshi whisper as he rubbed my back.

**Nothing can interrupt us forever, we continue right now**

Takeshi released me from his warm hug and grabbed my hand, "Follow me."

"Ta-" He pulled me along as we both ran.

**Hey, when you want to cry, just cry**

I sucked in my tears, not wanting to be the crybaby Gokudera constantly calls me. I can hold it in, it's only a matter of bearing.

**Until your tears are gone, it's okay to cry**

Takeshi smiled, with a hint of sadness, and said, "Don't hold it all in. Let it out.-"

**It's okay not to pretend to be strong, because we'll become stronger**

"-I'll be here for you. So let out your pain. We'll get through this together."

**Now in the middle of running up to the hill**  
**The hardship is the same with everyone**  
**It's okay not to be impatient, because we'll reach it somehow**

"B-But-"**  
**

"You're not the only one hurting...but I promise you'll get through this unscathed," he grinned as we ran.

_I trust you the most..._

**Making gentle sounds**  
**The rain also falls today**

"I hate the rain...," I mumbled.

**Pouring into everything, giving them shine**

Despite my hate for the rain, I felt...calmer underneath its wet droplets. Maybe it was due to Takeshi's presence.

**It's okay to try again tomorrow**  
**Experience is not useless, it'll be connected**

_Maybe it's not so bad that we broke up...it was bound to happen..._

**Hey, when you want to meet, close your eyes**  
**It's okay to express everyone's smile**

We stopped running and walked as Takeshi just grinned at me; ruffling my wet hair.

_How can he just smile while I'm in pain...typical..._

His smile sent heatwaves through my skin.

**No words are needed, because it will be transmitted**  
**Now in the middle of turning the road turn**

The route we were going down seemed familiar. It was. We stopped in front of a house. My ex's house. I hid behind Takeshi, not wanting to be faced with this truth before me. The truth that it was over.

**The fear is the same with everyone**

He pushed me in front of him, massaging my shoulders.

**It's okay not to look down, we are advancing ahead**

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me off again, running. He squeezed my hand as if-

**Hey, when you want to cry, just cry**

-to tell me to continue to cry, and that I did.

_He's always there for me..._

**Until your tears are gone, it's okay to cry**  
**It's okay not to pretend to be strong, because we'll become stronger**

We stopped in the middle of the baseball field as he hugged me in the pouring rain. By now we were both soaked. He stroked me hair, whispering sweet, unclear words that seemed to make me feel better. I closed my eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

**Hey, when you want to meet, close your eyes**

He tilted my chin up to him, smiling as he lightly pinched my cheeks, "You look undeniably weird today."

I couldn't help but smile, "You idiot..."

**It's okay to express everyone's smile**

"Mizu-chan?"

"H- *hiccup* Hm?"

He laughed, leaving me baffled as my tears seized to flow.

He softly kissed me all in one quick movement, "I'm happy you're getting better now Mizu-chan."

My eyes widened as blush flowed to my cheeks. My heart was beating so hard. Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki.

_M-Maybe I was done with our relationship... Maybe there was someone else... Maybe-_

"T-Take-"

He put his finger to my lips, as he gazed down at me, a light blush creeping onto his facial features. My eyes widened yet again upon this realization of truth as tears freely flowed down my face. Was it sad? No. It was far from it.

**No words are needed because they will be transmitted**

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we kissed. No words were needed to admit my attraction for this baseball-fanatic and the same went for him. Was I so blinded by another that I didn't realize who my true feelings were for? Was I distracted from the relationship between us that defined the borderline of love?

_-Maybe I do love the rain. Yes! I love the rain with all my heart._

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read this one-shot! I hope it didn't suck as much as I think! I suggest listening to the song while reading. Lol, that could just be me though. Heh.**

**Disclaimer at the end of the story because I can: I don't own "Ame No Message" or Katekyo Hitman Reborn (especially Yamamoto Takeshi).**

**Review if you get the chance! Thank you!**_  
_


End file.
